


Out of Time

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Multi, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: There's a secret you've been hiding from Kei. It's the biggest one you've ever had.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Out of Time

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know, Kei, when you break up with someone it sort of gives them the message that you don’t want to talk.”  
“But this… of all things you should’ve told me this.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Because you’re _dying_ , Y/N!”  
“I know that! But you left, Kei!” Your voice broke as you turned to look at him. You hadn’t meant to leave the letter out, you hadn’t meant for him to see it when he came to get his things. But he wasn’t nosy. If it wasn’t his, he wouldn’t read it unless you gave it to him. You supposed that probably didn’t apply when the letter contained news like this, when it was fairly obvious at first glance what it was telling you. “Just leave me alone.” His features were softer than usual, and if this wasn’t Kei you’d have thought you could see tears forming in his eyes.  
“I can’t. Not like this.”  
“You’re not staying out of pity, get out of my house.”  
“Pity? Y/N, I’m staying because I love you!” He reached for your hand, but you retracted it before he could touch you. The action broke his heart.  
“Then why did you leave?”  
“You weren’t happy.”  
“I wasn’t happy because I’m dying, not because of you!” His features hardened once again, as he took a step backwards. You’d learned to read his emotions in his eyes long ago, and they screamed hurt and betrayal.  
“You knew before I left…”  
“Kei…”  
“How could you keep that from me? We were engaged!” Tears were streaming down your face, you couldn’t stop them. When had everything fallen apart like this?  
“How was I supposed to tell you that I wouldn’t even live to finish planning our wedding?” Long arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. It was a gesture you’d missed, one that would’ve relaxed you under any circumstances.  
“Please don’t cry.” He whispered it, a gentle kiss pressed to the side of your head with the end of the sentence. “We can get through this.”  
“Does this mean you’re staying?”  
“I’m furious at you, but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”  
“I don’t know how long I have, Kei.”  
“Then we’ll just have to make the best of it.” It turns out you _had_ seen tears in his eyes, and they began to fall as you looked up at him.  
“Yeah. The best of it.”

* * *

  
Kei twisted the ring around his finger as he stared at the ground. It had made its place there just three months before. He wished he could forget the sound of the heart monitor, the apologetic look on the nurses face, the loosening of your grip around his hand. He wasn’t sure he ever would. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, a comforting whisper he couldn’t actually hear coming from the person to his right. It was the first time Yamaguchi ever saw his best friend cry.


End file.
